Deadhouse Gates/Dramatis Personae
List of all characters appearing in Deadhouse Gates in alphabetical order :for Dramatis Personae as published in the book, please see mainpage References are given for first recognizable appearance in person. Some characters have (referred to only) references as they appear, not in person, but in people's stories for example. Some character are referenced for both. The list includes characters of the Deck of Dragons. Characters in addition to the original Dramatis Personae from the book are given in italics. Please note that clicking on any link may take you to a page containing spoilers from later books. (This list is work in progress) A * Ameron, member of the Old Guard (referred to only) * Ancient Shaman, shaman in Hissar * Anomander Rake, the Son of Darkness (referred to only) * Apsalar, 9th Squad, Bridgeburners * Apt, a female aptorian demon * Aralt Arpat, a Red Blade (Ehrlitan) B * Baran, a Hound of Shadow * Baria Setral, a Red Blade, brother of Mesker Setral (Dosin Pali) * Baudin, companion to Felisin and Heboric * Beneth, a crime lordDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 3 * Bent, a Wickan cattle-dog * Berkru, Ehrlii merchant * Beru, Lord of Storms (referred to only) * Bidithal, a mage with the Raraku Apocalypse * Binadas Sengar, Tiste Edur mageDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 8 * Blind, a Hound of Shadow * Blind boy, a dancer in Hissar * Blistig, Commander of Aren Guard * Bordu, Orbala Odhan bandit leaderDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 9 * Bula, an innkeeper at Skullcup (referred to only) * Bult, a Wickan and veteran commander, Coltaine's uncle * Burn, the Sleeping Goddess (referred to only) C * Caladan Brood, the warlord(referred to only) * Captain, owner and commander of the trader craft Ragstopper * Cartharon Crust, former High Fist and member of the Old Guard (referred to only) * Chenned, a captain in the 7th Army * Coltaine, a Wickan, Fist, 7th Army * Cotillion, patron god of assassins (referred to only) * Crokus, a visitor from Darujhistan * Cuttle, a sapper D * Dancer, Emperor Kellanved's chief advisor (referred to only) * Dassem Ultor, the First Sword of Empire (referred to only) * Dryjhna, prophet of the Apocalypse (referred to only) * Duiker, Imperial Historian (referred to only) (full appearance)Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 1 * Dujek Onearm, renegade High Fist on Genabackis (referred to only) E * The Emperor, former Malazan emperor (referred to only) * Ex-Hissar Guard, local in Hissar F * Febryl, a mage and elder advisor to Sha'ik * Felisin, youngest daughter of House ParanDeadhouse Gates, Prologue * Fener, a God, the Boar of War (referred to only) (full appearance)Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 7 * Fiddler, 9th Squad, Bridgeburners * Fisher kel Tath, well known bard (referred to only) G * Ganoes Paran, Bridgeburner captain (referred to only) * Gear, a Hound of Shadow * Geburah, a member of the Hissar City Guard * Gesler, a corporal in the Costal Guard * Gryllen, a D'ivers (referred to only) (full appearance) * Gunnip, a Dosii guard captain at Skullcap (referred to only) (full appearance) H * Hanor, Whirlwind soldier * Heboric Light Touch, exiled historian and ex-priest of Fener * Hentos Ilm, a T'lan Imass Bonecaster * Hood, God of Death (referred to only) * Hunchbacked pimp, pimp in Ehrlitan I * Icarium, a mixed-blood Jaghut wanderer * Irp, a small servant * Iskaral Pust, a High Priest of Shadow J * Jelem, Whirlwind soldier K * Kalam, a corporal in the 9th Squad, Bridgeburners * Kamist Reloe, High Mage with the Odhan army (referred to only) (full appearance) * Karpolan Demesand, a merchant * K'azz D'Avore, Commander of the Crimson Guard (referred to only)Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12 * Keneb, Malazan captain, a refugee * Kesen, Keneb and Selv's first born son * Kimloc, a Tanno Spiritwalker * Korbolo Dom, renegade Fist leading the Odhan army (referred to only) (full appearance) * Kulp, cadre mage, 7th Army L * Lady Gaesen, an Untan noble woman * Laseen, Malazan Empress (referred to only) * Legana Breed, a T'lan Imass * Lenestro, a Noble on the Chain of Dogs * Leoman, captain in the Raraku ApocalypseDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 5 *''Leopard D'ivers, a D'ivers in the Pan'potsun Odhan * 'List, a corporal in the 7th Army * '''L'oric, a mage with the Raraku Apocalypse * Lord Hilrac, a noble from Unta (referred to only) * Lorn, deceased Adjunct (referred to only) * Lostara Yil, a Red Blade (Ehrlitan) (referred to only) (full appearance)Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 4 * Lull, a captain in the Sialk Marines M * Mael, Elder God of the seas (referred to only) * Mallick Rel, chief advisor to the High Fist of the Seven Cities * Mammot, Darujhistan historian, Crokus' uncle (referred to only) * Mappo, Icarium's Trell companion * Mebra, a spy in Ehrlitan and follower of the Apocalypse * Mesker Setral, a Red Blade, brother of Baria Setral (Dosin Pali) * Messremb, a Soletaken * Minala, Selv's sister * Mincer, a sapper (referred to only) (full appearance) * Moby, a familiar * Mogora, a D'ivers N * Nawahl Ebur, wealthy merchant * Nether, a Wickan warlock * Nethpara, a Noble on the Chain of Dogs * Nil, a Wickan warlock * Nok, Malazan Admiral (referred to only) * Nordo, a soldier in the 7th ArmyDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 10 O * Olar Ethil, a T'lan Imass Bonecaster * Orto Setral, commander of the Red Blades in Aren, brother of Baria and Mesker Setral (referred to only) * Osric, Lord of the Sky (referred to only) P * Panek, a childDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 11 * Paran's father, Untan noble and merchant (referred to only) * Paran's mother, Untan noble (referred to only) * Pearl, a Claw * Pella, a soldier stationed at Skullcup * Pormqual, High Fist of the Seven Cities, in Aren (referred to only) (full appearance) * Porthal K'nastra, former partner of Kalam (referred to only)Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 17 * Pullyk Alar, a Noble on the Chain of Dogs Q * Queen of Dreams, an Elder Goddess (referred to only) * Quick Ben, Bridgeburner mage (referred to only) R * Raest, Jaghut tyrant (referred to only) * Reborid, a soldier stationed at SkullcupDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 6 * Red Blade in Ehrlitan, a Red Blade * Rellock, a servant * Roach, a Wickan cattle-dog * Rood, a Hound of Shadow * Rudd, bhoka'rala-like servant * Ryllandaras, the White Jackal, a D'ivers S * Salk Elan, a traveler on the seas * Sawark, commander of the guard in the Otataral mining camp, Skullcup (referred to only) (full appearance) * Sebry, a person from the Paran Estate (referred to only) * Selal, a young granddaughter of Kimloc * Selv, Keneb's wife * Semk demon, Whirlwind warleader * Shadowthrone, Ruler of High House Shadow (referred to only) (full appearance) * Sha'ik, leader of the rebellion (referred to only) (full appearance) * Shan, a Hound of Shadow * Sormo E'nath, a Wickan warlock * Squint, an Aren bowman * Stormy, a soldier in the Coastal Guard * Sulmar, a captain in the 7th Army T * T'amber, aide to Tavore (brief distant appearance only) * A Tapuharal in Hissar, anonymous food sellerDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 2 * Tattersail, Malazan high mage (referred to only) * Tavore, Adjunct to the Empress (brief distant appearance only) * Temul, a young Wickan lancer * Tene Baralta, a Red Blade (Ehrlitan) *''Tithansi Warleader, Whirlwind commander * 'Toblakai, a bodyguard and warrior in the Raraku Apocalypse * Toc the Elder, member of the Old Guard (referred to only) * '''Topper, Commander of the Claw * Torlom, former Fist (referred to only) * Tras, Colonel of the Orbal garrison, husband of Minala (referred to only) * Treach, Ascendant, the Tiger of Summer and Battle (referred to only) * Truth, a recruit in the Coastal Guard * Aunt Tulla, aunt of Iskaral Pust (referred to only) * Tumlit, a Noble on the Chain of Dogs * Turqa, captain of private guard * Two young girls, inhabitants of Ehrlitan U * Urko Crust, member of the Old Guard (referred to only) V * Vaneb, Keneb and Selv's second born son * Vered, a sailor in the Coastal Guard W * Whiskeyjack, legendary Bridgeburner commander (referred to only) *''Wickan warlock'', young mage in the 7th Army Notes and References Category:Extended Dramatis Personae Category:Deadhouse Gates